westworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Trompe L'Oeil
| season = 1 | number = 7 | image = Trompe L'Oeil.jpg | imagecaption= Bernard and Theresa, in the elevator | airdate = 13 Nov 2016 | writer = Halley Gross & Jonathan Nolan | director = Frederick E.O. Toye | previous = "The Adversary" | next = "Trace Decay" }} is the seventh episode of Westworld, and the seventh episode of the first season. The episode was written by TBA, and directed by TBA. Synopsis Plot Being Edited, Will Change Without Notice Until Completed Bernard Bernard Lowe reads Alice in Wonderland to his son, Charlie, who is sick in a hospital bed. As he's reading, Charlie dies and Bernard jerks awake from the nightmare. Later at work, Bernard runs a diagnostic on Hector Escaton. The host shows no sign of core-code corruption and Bernard releases him. Bernard tries to contact Elsie Hughes but with no success. He speaks with Theresa, who asks why he left so abruptly the previous night. Executive Director of the Board Charlotte Hale is looking over every department, Theresa explains, so it’s important that they present a unified front. With Ford, Bernard and other senior staff in attendance, Theresa and Hale deliver a carefully staged presentation that shows Clementine to be a threat, and that this was caused by Ford’s Reveries update. As the group watches, Clementine clearly remembers an opponent's previous moves and fights back, slamming his head against the glass wall. Immediately after, when she doesn’t respond to Stubbs’s voice commands to freeze, he shoots her in the chest. Theresa lays out corporate’s concerns: the hosts are acting on grudges from past builds. Hale threatens to fire Bernard unless he can explain why the Reveries code update went so wrong. Bernard takes the blame for Ford’s code and is fired. Ford says nothing. William and Dolores On the train, William plays cards with El Lazo and Dolores stares out the window, bitter after El Lazo’s betrayal. Dolores notices staked heads lining the tracks and El Lazo explains they’re in "Ghost Nation" territory; “the most savage tribe there is.” Dolores tells William she does not want to go back to her old life. William opens up about his search for meaning in the park. Struggling with his feelings, William tells Dolores about his fiancée back home; Dolores is hurt by the news and exits the train car. William goes after her, asking: “how can I go back to pretending when I know what this feels like?” He kisses her and they make love. The next morning, William tells Dolores he doesn’t regret the prior night -- he believes she unlocked something in him. Equally inspired, Dolores shares a new sketch: “the place where the mountains meet the sea.” The train lurches to a startling halt and El Lazo looks out to see they’re surrounded by Confederados with heavy artillery. Under fire, a man on a horse rides from the train carrying a white flag. On closer inspection, the man is Slim’s nitro-filled corpse, which El Lazo shoots to ignite. The explosion buys enough time for El Lazo, William and Dolores to ride off, straight into Ghost Nation territory. The Confederados pursue and collide with vicious Ghost Nation warriors; William, Dolores, and El Lazo escape. Clear of danger, Dolores stops William at a beautiful landscape -- the one from her dreams. Fatigued from fighting, the couple opts to part ways with El Lazo. Theresa Cullen Theresa knocks on Hale’s door, interrupting Charlotte’s romp with Hector. Irritated about the woodcutter mess and the disruption caused by Ford’s new narrative, Hale tells Theresa the reason Delos needs to make sure that the Westworld data is secured: the board is pushing out Ford. To do this, Hale plans to demonstrate Ford’s incompetence by showing evidence of a major host malfunction. Maeve Walking to the Mariposa Saloon, Maeve is acutely aware of her mundane routine. Improvising, she slams the lid on the player piano before settling at the bar. Speaking with Clementine, Maeve strays from her script; and talks to Clementine about her plans for the future plans. There's a silent signal that Maeve doesn't catch, and all of the other hosts in the Mariposa freeze. Maeve, gripping a knife, holds still as the clean up tech escort Clementine from the premises. Later, Maeve wakes during repairs, she grabs Lutz’s arm and he gets rid of the other tech. She demands to be taken to Clementine; Lutz reluctantly leads Maeve upstairs where Sylvester lobotomizes the faulty host. Later, Maeve listens to Sylvester’s weak explanation for Clementine’s decommission. Furious, Maeve dismisses him. “I’m getting out of here,” she exclaims. “You two are going to help me.” Bernard and Theresa Bernard pulls Theresa aside to confront her about the sham demonstration -- he reveals that he knows she was behind the stray’s transmissions. Although he’s upset about Theresa’s sabotage, Bernard moves focus on his primary concern; that the hosts are on the verge of consciousness. He admits he needs to show her something. Bernard leads Theresa to Sector 17 at the field cottage. Just as Bernard discloses that hosts can’t see the cottage, Theresa leads them through a door that’s invisible to Bernard. They enter a remote diagnostic facility, frozen in time. Looking through host blueprints, Theresa finds one that looks like Bernard and shows it to him. “Doesn’t look like anything to me,” he recites. Bernard, Theresa and Ford Ford enters the facility and confirms Bernard is a host. Bernard is in shock; Ford explains the hosts are free because they are spared from the burden of consciousness. He tells Theresa the board likes to test him from time to time, but he’s not going anywhere. Instead, the situation requires a “blood sacrifice.” Theresa tries to call for help but has no cell service. He directs Bernard to kill Theresa; Bernard smashes her head against the wall and puts his jacket back on before he leaves. Cast Main Cast * Evan Rachel Wood as Dolores Abernathy (credit only) * Thandie Newton as Maeve Millay * Jeffrey Wright as Bernard Lowe * James Marsden as Teddy Flood (credit only) * Luke Hemsworth as Ashley Stubbs * Sidse Babett Knudsen as Theresa Cullen * Simon Quarterman as Lee Sizemore (credit only) * Angela Sarafyan as Clementine Pennyfeather * Tessa Thompson as Charlotte Hale * Shannon Woodward as Elsie Hughes (credit only) * Ed Harris as The Man in Black (credit only) * Anthony Hopkins as Dr. Robert Ford Supporting Cast * Ptolemy Slocum as Sylvester * Leonardo Nam as Felix Lutz Notes The title * Trompe-l'œil is an art technique that uses realistic imagery to create the optical illusion that the objects in the image exist in three dimensions. Gallery Trompe L'Oeil.jpg Train_new_area_adversary.jpg Adversary_Maeve.jpg Hector_Adversary.jpg Clem_Adversary.jpg de: Category:Season one episodes Category:Episodes